The conventional handheld computing device, such as a PDA, or a wireless telephone, includes a LCD display for presenting information to the user, and a keyboard or keypad for facilitating data entry by the user. Typically, the LCD display comprises a transmissive LCD panel, and a backlight for enhancing the visibility of the information presented on the LCD panel. The intensity of the light produced by the LCD backlight is set by the manufacturer such that the information presented on the LCD panel is clear at moderate ambient light levels. However, this factory setting often renders the LCD panel difficult to read in dim light (because the backlight is too bright) and strong ambient light (because the backlight is too dim).
In some implementations, instead of a transmissive LCD panel, the LCD display comprises a transreflective LCD panel, and a backlight for enhancing the visibility of the information presented on the LCD panel. Due to the reflective nature of the LCD panel, the clarity of the information presented on the LCD panel is clearest in strong ambient light. Further, the intensity of the light produced by the LCD backlight is set by the manufacturer such that the information presented on the LCD panel is clear at moderate ambient light levels. However, this factory setting often renders the LCD panel difficult to read in dim ambient light (because the backlight is too bright).